Republic of IndoKerbal
Republic Indokerbal is a neutral Country in Halney Continent of Kerbin. HISTORY Independence Era Indokerbal was one of the regions inside the Kingdom of Asterisk, up until circa 1921 in which the people launched protests and spewed hatred against their lord, but their efforts were quickly stopped by aggressive action of the Asterian Royal Armed Forces. The Indokerbanian war of independence started a year later and took a full four years until the Asterians agreed on freeing the country under sovereign rule. The United Kerbals of the IndoKerbal Republic or UKIKR was born. but It was later simplified to the Republic of Indokerbal and the old anthem "Roacland Forever" was changed to "Indokerbal Raya". 1960s Era During the First Norean War, the Republic was afraid of being invaded by the Noreans which led to increase in spending to the military and creation of a more advanced Air Force, Army, and Navy. The most advanced aircraft developed was the CI-8 Multirole Fighter Aircraft, and the most advanced Battleships were Imperial-class Battleships. Indokerbal advanced its military which led to its easy wins in the civil wars. Post Norean War Era After the 1st Norean war, the Indokerbal Republic spent many of its resources on its advanced space program and scientific research allowing them to launch many spacecraft into orbit. The Indokerbanian GDP was getting better, and during the Great Recession, Indokerbal only lost 0.4 trillion on spendings, although it took a massive dip during the first and second civil wars, also setting the space program back in funds and damages. PRESIDENTS # President Jayakatwang # President Dzikrie # President Erich Van Kerman # President Indoir # President Sukarman # President Dzikrie # President Mukita Military and Space Indokerbal is technically an advanced Country, but since the Government has reduced it's Military budget, the budget for the space program increased, thus the Indokerbal Air Force is still using old Military Aircraft. Its naval and ground forces are more capable and the pride of the republic is new Imperial-class battleships and its first of the line KRIK Orian Imperial-class Battleship. The ground forces are utilizing the MBT Unflaken equipped with a 120mm gun. While Indokerbal doesn't have the advantage of Airforce, it still has a capability of surveillance using its satellites and track its enemies using its ground-based tracking devices and anti-air missiles. TNIK-AD IndoKerbal National Army (TNIK-AD) is the one of the best Halney continent. Its special forces (Atlas, Turch) is well known around the world and specialize in many types of operations. The republic is focusing on the Army and Navy due to its position where navy and army is more important. The Army Size was (Including Marine, Airborne and Special Forces): 340.000 Active combat personnel and 80.000 Reserve personnel TNIK-AL IndoKerbal National Navy (TNIK-AL) is by far the 5th Best Navy on the Kerbin due to the fact that Indokerbal republic has been putting most of it's military Budget on the Navy. Its biggest and most advanced ships are the Imperial-class battleships, and Ruski-class destroyers. The Navy Size was 160.000 Active Combat personnel and 55.000 Reserve personnel TNIK-AU Indokerbal isn't focused on its air force. The Air Force is on average with other nations and is using 4th generation fighter jets DV-1 introduced in 2010 and FL-2 from late 1980s. The Air Force Size were 156.000 Active Pilot Combat personnel and 14.000 Active Reserve personnel. Organization and Government At the time of founding, Republic Indokerbal was the Youngest Republican Country. It is representative republican and democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law".The government is regulated by a system of checks and balances defined by the Konstitusi RIK, which serves as the country's supreme legal document. The Republican Government has 4 Branch * Judicial: The Supreme Court and lower federal courts, whose judges are appointed by the President with DPRD and Kongress approval, interpret laws and overturn those they find unconstitutional. * Executive: The President is the commander-in-chief of the military, can veto legislative bills before they become law (subject to Congressional override), and appoints the members of the Cabinet (subject to Kongress approval) and other officers, who administer and enforce federal laws and policies. * Legislative: The bicameral Congress, made up of the DPRD, and Senate, makes federal law, declares war, approves treaties, has the power of the purse, and has the power of impeachment, by which it can remove sitting members of the government. The DPRD (Dewan Perwakilan Raykat Daerah) has 389 Voting Member, each representing a congressional district for a one-year term. The Senate has 100 Member with Each Province having a 2 Senate, elected at large to 9-years terms,one-third of Senate seats are up for election every other year. The 4 District and 4 Major SubDistrict do not have a senate. Republic of Indokerbal is a Democracy Republican Country with 5 Province, a Republican District, A Couple uninhabited island, The Province and and Territory administrative districts in the country. These are divided into subdivisions of counties and independent cities. Economic Economical Level Oil:5 Gas:4 Lumber:2 Cars:2 Ships:3 Planes:1 Manufacturing:3 IT:6 Agriculture:2 Mining:2Category:Content Category:Country Category:Nations